


No Doubt In My Mind

by edgykid



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, ITS DONE NOW I HAVE ANSWERED YOUR PRAYERS, Jkjk, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: idk how to describe this u just gotta read itSECOND CHAPTER IS SMUTTY AS FUCK AND ITS PROBABLY BADLY WRITTEN SORRY THAT WOULD BE MY FAULT IF IT IS





	1. Chapter 1

“Why so much noise? Have you never been servo-fragged before?”

“N-n-YEAH, I-I've DEFINITELY been servo-fra-fragged befor-”

“Yeah, no you haven’t. Just… don’t push yourself, okay? Tell me if you want to stop.”

Noisy.

You were noisy?

It’s not like Ratchet wasn’t gentle or anything, no, you were making so much noise because it felt so **good**. Ratchet’s well-trained hands weren’t just good for saving ‘bot’s lives, even though that WAS the primary reason for them. I mean, technically, they weren’t his, they were Pharma’s, y’know with the incident on Delphi with First Aid and-

“(Y/N).” You were manhandled out of your thoughts (literally, his servos are still in there) by Ratchet. He had asked you something but you hadn’t heard, and now you felt kind of bad.

“P-pardon?” You smiled dumbly.

Ratchet sighed. “I asked you if you wanted to continue, but judging by how you were ignoring me back there, I think I’ve got my answer.” He started to slowly, and kind of sadly, started to pull his servos out of your valve. You quickly slapped your hand over his with a ‘CLANK!’, and smiled awkwardly before you started talking.

“U-um, no, I would actually really like it if you kept going! I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I was just caught in thought, you know, I’ve never really done this before… I was thinking about-”

“Thinking about how you don’t want an old ‘bot like me to be your first?”

“No! Ratchet, you know that’s not what I was thinking!” You moved your hand that was on top of his to the side of his helm. He hesitated, and then leaned his helm slightly into your hand. “Ratchet, why would I have asked you if I hadn’t wanted you to be my first? You’re one of the funniest… kindest, and loveliest ‘bots I’ve ever met. It is an honor for you to be my first.”

Ratchet’s head tilted down slightly. “Ratchet?” You gently put your servos under his chin and tilted his head back up. “Look at me.”

His optics looked into yours shyly.

“...Are you sure?” He asked.

You smiled and put both of your hands on the side of his helm. You looked into his optics lovingly.

“I would want nothing more.”


	2. Chapter 2 (REALLY SMUTTY IM SORRY MOM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my kinky mind  
> WARNING THIS HAS GRAPHIC SMUT THATS PROBABLY BAD SORRY

Ratchet leaned down and brushed his lips against yours, but he never fully pressed his lips to yours; he was hesitating. You let your hands slide down from his face to his chest.

“Ratchet… please… you heard what I said, I want this-”

“I wasn’t hesitating.”

Oh. Nevermind then.

His optics lowered in their brightness, and a smile you could only describe as scary but kind of hot crossed his face.

“So…” he gave a ‘come hither’ motion with his servos inside of your valve, eliciting a lovely moan from your lips. He continued doing this as he talked to you. “What do you like? What do you want me to do to you?” His voice lowered a bit to a growl and the smile faded. “What do you want to do to  _ me _ ?”

You swallowed thickly. How did he go from shy and self-conscious ‘Bot to suave medic in a matter of a few minutes?

“Well?” he leaned down to talk into your audial receptors, and he halted his servos. “ _ Your wish is my command. _ ”

You coughed lightly to clear your throat and croaked, “K-kiss me.”

He turned his face to see yours and his hand found its way to your chin, tilting it up slightly to see your face better. He looked at you, examining all the intricacies of your face, and he caught his bottom lip in his denta; a failed attempt to suppress a moan. 

“Primus, you’re beautiful.”

He pushed his lips onto yours as he flexed his servos inside of you, the moan bursting past your lips giving him a chance to slip his glossa into your mouth. He massaged your glossa with his own, rubbing your anterior node with his thumb. 

You squeaked into his mouth and you pushed against his chest. He broke off the kiss, confused, and sat down between your legs, slowly taking his servos out of your valve.

You watched as they slid out of your sopping valve with a hand over your mouth, fans whirring loudly as they tried to cool you down. Once they exited, you let out a half-moan-half-gasp, and panted out hot air.

“Mmh… R-Ratchet… I-I’m sorry, I just-” -a shaky breath from you- “Ooh, I-I’m not use-used to this… In-interfacing, I mean.”

Primus, Ratchet looked like a kicked puppy.

“So, you want to stop, I get it-”

“No!” You shot up from your relaxed position on the berth. “Ratchet, you heard my, uh…” Embarrassed, you distracted yourself by looking at your fumbling servos. “Muh- my m-moans…”

…

…..

_ cough _

You grabbed at his hands and intertwined your servos, giving him an admiring, pleading look.

“Ratchet, the amount of pleasure I was feeling was an ungodly amount. The way you worked your fingers around inside of me, it was… _ filthy.  _ I felt so fragging dirty in that moment because of you.” You let out a rickety breath and looked down, squeezing his hand. “I... hah, I  _ loved _ it. Every time you kinked your servos inside of me I felt like I was going to overload. But…” Your hand was squeezed back.

“But  _ what _ ? Why did you make me stop?”

Silence.

Leaning against him in a half-hug, you shivered and let out a small whimper.

“Ratchet, if I overload because of you, I want us to overload _ together _ . I want to feel your spike twitch inside of my valve as I clench around you. I want to feel the shiver of aftershock when you pull your spike out of my drenched lips. I want to see the lovely colors of your transfluids spill out of m-me-” you gasped as you absentmindedly stuck your fingers in your valve, and brought your coated fingers up to play with your node. “O-ooh, Ratchet, I want to do so many things with you but the thing I want to do the most is share that one c-complete, intimate moment of pure b-bliss-” 

Letting out a choked moan, you grabbed onto his arm, trying to find some footing on the metal plating as if it was a lifeline.

Being so preoccupied with the goal of orgasm in Ratchet’s embrace, you hadn’t noticed the familiar metal-on-metal sliding sound of a valve panel opening. Ratchet’ carefully prodded his swollen lips open with a quiet moan. 

He wouldn’t lie, you spilling your fantasies to him made him feel incredibly lecherous. You were usually such a quiet ‘Bot, and hearing you say such lewd words about your secret reveries with him made him feel lustful on a level higher than Primus himself.

Propping your chin up on his shoulder, you moaned wantonly, close to his audial receptors. You slid your slick servos out of your dripping hole and slipped your node between your them, rubbing erratically.

Hot puffs of air hit his cheek as you vented through your mouth. “R-Ratchet, I-I’m so cl- f-fuck, pl-please- I’m s-s-so clo-ose, I’m so close, fuck, fuck, f-fu-uck…”

Ratchet stroked his node quickly and went back to servo-fragging himself viciously, the act filling the room with the vile sounds of his wringing-wet valve. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and whimpered your name on repeat like a broken record.

You bucked your hips into your hand and your servo skidded across your node. Letting out more of a scream than a moan, you overloaded, venting fans whirring. Arm around his shoulder, you pulled yourself close to his heated body and onto his thigh, hugging him close as the aftershock left you trembling.

Pulling his sloppy fingers from his gaping hole, he furiously rubbed his node using all of his fingers, going in a side-to-side motion. Jerking your overheated body closer to his, he went faster, faster yet, and finally overloaded a mess onto his hand; a shamelessly loud moan escaped him, and he shuddered violently as he came. The loud moan turned to a groan, and then to a whimper, and then, eventually, to heavy, tired  breathing.

-

-

-

Both of you still felt like you had your fans working on overdrive, but your bodies has cooled down substantially from the temperature they had been at before. The both of you were still in the same position as before: you sitting on Rachet’s thigh and holding onto him tightly with both arms wrapped around his neck; Rachet’s arms were strung tightly about your waist, his face nuzzled into the crook in your neck.

Both of your valve panels were still open, not because of anything sexual, but because neither you wanted to move from the others embrace. It probably wasn’t doing much to cool down your internal temperatures, but it didn’t matter. This was true heaven to the both of you. 

After-interface cuddles.

But someone was burning with questions, apparently. Ratchet spoke your name softly.

You didn’t move from your spot, but you expressed that you heard him with a quiet “mhm”.

“Was… was it good? I mean, I didn’t really do much, but-”

“It was sensational. Phenomenal.” Chuckling, you added, “ And you did a lot just by agreeing to do this, so don’t sell yourself short, Ratchet.”

“A..Are you sure?”

How little self esteem does he have?

You laughed a tired laugh, pulling back to look him in the eye with a lazy smile.

“Yes, Ratchet, I’m sure. There’s no doubt in my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE HAHAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> i have a weight lifted off my shoulders....... i can now die peacfully knowing i wrote at least one (1) fanfiction for the robot fuckers of the transformers fandom


End file.
